


Glittery Purple Gel Pen

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glittery purple gel pen- Who else would it belong to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Purple Gel Pen

**Author's Note:**

> More TWEWY, I still can't write Neku.  
> I might extend this eventually.

A notebook. Joshua had left a notebook in Neku's room. At first Neku had thought it was one of his sketchbooks, but he opened it and the loopy handwriting in purple pen wasn't his and just screamed Joshua. It was glittery. Glittery purple gel pen- Who else would it belong to?

He wondered what was in it. He could see Joshua writing a diary, and the thought of Joshua complaining about his day in a diary with glittery purple gel pen made him laugh a little. But then he actually looked at it and saw it was a list, bullet pointed in the margins with little stars.

Definitely Joshua.

Some of the items on the list were shakily crossed out, and Neku read them to see that they were... Ways to kill yourself?


End file.
